


The Ski Lodge

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [53]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, and they are best friends, they are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Three friends sitting against the huge ski lodge fireplace bonding over a weekend ski trip.





	The Ski Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #93 (Word) Inglenook

Hermione sat down on the stone with her back against the roaring fire. “This feels so nice.” She sighed as she allowed the heat to warm her ski sweater.

 

“No kidding.” Fred said to the right of her as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Careful to not to bump into the coffee table in front of them, “I'm glad that this fireplace seating is big enough for all three of us to enjoy the warmth together.” Fred lightly tapped her shoulder with his own.

 

“It's actually called an Inglenook Fred.” Hal replied as he relaxed on Hermione's left side.

 

Fred rolled his eyes. “Who cares what it is called Hal. I'm just staying it's nice that its big enough for all three of us to sit on it.” He folded his arms across his chest. “I mean if you want to be techinal then you can call it an Inglenook, niche, crevice, hidey-hole; so on and so on.” He waved his right hand a little out of his crossed arms.

 

Hermione couldn't help it she laughed.

 

Fred was pleased. He loved making Hermione laugh. He looked over at Hal and saw that his best friend was pleased also. “So what do you two want to do for dinner tonight?”

 

“The dining room is having a wonderful spread.” Hal relaxed against the rock underneath him. “Oh we can skip that, and perhaps head to town?”

 

“Oh we can order room service and chill in one of our rooms.' Hermione spoke up. “That honesty sounds better than having to get dressed for dinner.” She relaxed in between her two best friends.

 

“Sounds fine with me.” Fred spoke up.

 

Hal nodded. “Which room should we use?”

 

“Well seeing how you two boys are sharing. I would say your room.” Hermione replied. “After all what would it look for two boys to come out of my single room?” Her eyes widen in mock horror.

 

“Well what would be people say seeing you come out of two boys room?” Hal mocked widen his eyes back.

 

“Oh the scandal.” Fred sighed.

 

“I'm glad we decided to go sking this weekend. I needed this.” Hermione sighed as she stood to her feet. Her back felt like it was on fire due to the fire heat against her heavy sweater. She felt her boys stand up next to her.

 

“Anytime.” Hal said as the three friends moved away from the huge fire place. “It was nice of the folks to allow us three to go unchaperoned”

 

“They trust us.” Hermione nodded as the three friends sat in the chairs that surrounding the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seeing how in 'Riverdale' cannon they have both Alice and FP growing up in Southside in Sunnydale Trailer Park …. Hermione, Fred, Hal, Mary grew up in Northside. I decided to have Hermione, Hal and Fred as their geneartion best friends. They aren't like the Core Four (Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica) but they are their geneartions close net of friendship. 
> 
> So whenever I write Hermione, Hal and Fred as teenagers …. I'm writing them where Hermione thinks of the boys as her boys …. so far I'm not writing that Hermione/Fred or Hermion/Hal are attracted to one another in their teen age years …. even through in 'Riverdale' cannon we had the Hermione/Fred affair.


End file.
